


Beauty and the Birthday Beast

by Luv_Bowie_Luver



Series: Dream On [3]
Category: David Bowie (Musician), Dream On (TV 1990)
Genre: Funny, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3715483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv_Bowie_Luver/pseuds/Luv_Bowie_Luver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Sir Roland Moorecock's birthday and since he has no friends of his own, he invites some people over from the film industry. Only, he doesn't ever recall inviting a strange, young woman who has turned up in a fancy costume...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty and the Birthday Beast

Had it been a year already?  It didn't feel as though twelve months had gone by, probably because he had been particularly busy this past year.  Sir Roland turned away from the window, then walked into the kitchen. His chef, Mark, was almost done making Sir Roland's lunch.  
  
  
"Don't forget to make that dessert before you leave," Roland told him.  
  
  
"I won't forget," Mark nodded, turning off the stove.  
  
  
"And be sure to come back early this evening," Roland added, "I'll be hosting a small dinner party."  
  
  
"Oh really?" smiled Mark, "special occasion?"  Roland frowned.  
  
  
"No," he spoke shortly and left the kitchen.  
  
  
Mark sighed, shaking his head lightly and turned to pick up the silver tray. He brought it in to the dining room, placing it down in front of Sir Roland.  
  
  
"Mark," Roland spoke, stopping the chef from returning to the kitchen. Mark turned, curious.  
  
  
"Yes?" he asked, "is it too hot?"  
  
  
"No," Roland replied, "would you care to join me?"  Mark looked at him strangely.  
  
  
"I've only made enough for one," Mark told him gently, "and besides, I gotta get to work on that dessert."  
  
  
"Of course," Roland shrugged it off, "see to it then."  Mark nodded and returned to the kitchen at last, breathing a sigh of relief. Sir Roland had never, ever asked such a thing before. It actually kind of frightened him...    
  
  
***  
  
  
Some hours later, everyone began to arrive at the mansion. Sir Roland looked around, there were many people here who simply hadn't been invited and it irritated him to no end. His gaze fell upon one woman in particular, Roland failed to even recognize who she was. She had come to his party dressed as some sort of Fairy Princess, complete with costume wings and a little, plastic tiara. Could she have turned up in anything more annoying?  
  
  
Sir Roland doubted it very much, he moved towards the woman with plans to tell her how he felt about the offending dress - when someone stepped into his path and made him stop short.  
  
  
"Sir Roland," he was greeted charmingly, " _great_ party... "  He offered the man a smile.  
  
  
"So glad you could come, Eric," Roland told him, "tell me, is that the _same shirt_ you wore at Thelma's wedding?"  
  
  
Eric turned red and Roland walked by him, but he stopped again and looked around. The Fairy Princess had disappeared. His gaze cast around quickly, he felt that it would be impossible to lose such an obvious person - even in this crowd, yet she was nowhere to be seen. He sighed with frustration, then he turned and walked back over to where the guests were mainly gathered.  
  
  
He kept his gaze casting around, avoiding small talk and dodging those he would rather not speak to - so, just about everybody - but whenever he caught a glimpse of her, she would simply disappear again if he tried to approach her. Sir Roland became increasingly agitated with her, he was certain she had come to the party without an invitation and she knew he was going to ask her to leave.  
  
  
He was caught by someone here and there and was forced to talk to them, but each of them in turn eventually walked away from him with frowns on their faces. He stood alone as everyone gathered in groups all around him, his gaze falling upon the Fairy Princess once more. He kept his eyes on her this time, as he walked purposefully in her direction. She turned towards him and he slowed his pace, her blond hair fell about her shoulders in thin braids and her eyes were a brilliant shade of green; he found himself thinking that she was absolutely beautiful. A middle aged woman approached the Fairy Princess and laughed amusedly, embarrassing the poor girl.  
  
  
"Oh my!" the older woman placed her hand over her chest in surprise, "what _were_ you thinking, dear?"  Sir Roland was now beside them, he turned to the older woman and sized her up.  
  
  
"Edna, you made it," Roland greeted her, so that she had to turn away from the younger woman and smile at him.  
  
  
"I would never miss one of _your_ parties, Roland," she bat her eyelashes at him.  
  
  
"Yes, well," Roland looked uncomfortable for a moment, "you do continue to show up, don't you?"  Edna gave him a happy nod.  
  
  
"Never have missed a single one!" she beamed at him.  
  
  
"Indeed," Roland smiled at her calmly, "which is a little strange, since I don't seem to recall ever actually _inviting you_."  
  
  
Edna pursed her lips and looked over Roland's shoulder, then she smiled and waved to nobody in particular. She then pushed by Roland and left him standing there alone, again. He looked to where the younger woman had been standing, but she was gone. He searched the grounds with a quick glance, but he couldn't locate the mysterious woman anywhere. She was starting to intrigue him...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Sitting at the dining table, Sir Roland was aware of the Fairy Princess woman sitting right across from him. He was careful not to stare at her for too long, there were far too many eyes upon himself in such close quarters. There was plenty of happy chatter among the guests, though nobody spoke directly to him unless he initiated the conversation first. Of course, everyone complimented how delicious the food was but then Sir Roland was the fussiest eater and so only hired the best to handle his food.  
  
  
Roland pushed his dinner around his plate, allowing his gaze to casually meet with the young woman's across from him. She smiled shyly at him, lowering her eyes from his stare and he tilted his head but said not a word to her. He found that whenever he spoke to someone, they ended up storming away from him angrily and he couldn't really figure out why. So for this reason alone he did not talk to the Fairy Princess, because he suddenly didn't want her to get upset and leave. She was very attractive, he simply couldn't find fault with her except that he hadn't requested anyone to come in fancy dress.  
  
  
_Was she trying to embarrass him?_  
  
  
Sir Roland turned his attention away from her, that had to be it.  
  
  
She was ruining his party and probably enjoying it, too. He started to notice the whispers behind hands, the giggles and sniggers at the expense of the Fairy Princess woman. Everyone seemed to be making fun of her, it made him fume because this was what she'd wanted to happen. His party would be remembered for all time and for all the wrong reasons, Sir Roland couldn't have been more furious with her now. He stood up to make a small speech, tapping his glass and smiling calmly. Everyone had finished eating, but nobody had got up to leave just yet.  
  
  
"I want to thank you all for coming," Sir Roland told them, as they all hushed to listen, "it's always good to see everyone from time to time and get reacquainted."  Murmurs of agreement followed.  
  
  
"Is this party for some special occasion, Roland?" asked Edna. Roland hesitated uncertainly.  
  
  
"No," he responded coldly, "and you, as always, have made it quite a _forgettable_ experience."  Edna turned red and averted her gaze.  
  
  
"But, as with all things," Roland continued, "this party has come to an end, so if you could all see yourselves out... I would appreciate not having to look at you a moment longer than is necessary."  
  
  
He gave a slight bow of his head, as everyone sort of glanced at one another while clapping awkwardly.  


  
  
  
Sir Roland left the table, as the guests began to file out of his home. He looked around for the strange, young woman but she must have been among the first to go home. His shoulders relaxed, but he felt somewhat disappointed that he hadn't gotten the chance to say something to her directly before she'd gone. He walked into the living room and sighed heavily, removing his sunshades now that nobody was around. He was a little bit self conscious about his eyes sometimes, even though nobody had ever mentioned anything about them.  
  
  
Sir Roland stood by the window, watching the cars pull away and vanish into the night. He remained there for a while, ensuring everyone had gone and nobody was lingering outside his mansion. When he was certain that he was alone, he walked slowly to the kitchen and pulled open the refrigerator. He reached inside and took out an oversized cupcake, decorated beautifully by Mark earlier that day upon Sir Roland's request.  
  
  
Sir Roland had not told him what the cake had been for, Mark had simply assumed it was a dessert to be presented after that night's dinner. Roland took the cake into the next room, placing it in the middle of the dining table. He picked up a small candle and looked it over before gently placing it into the cake, then he lit it with a match and simply gazed at the tiny, flickering flame for a while. After a few moments had passed, he leaned in and blew it out.  
  
  
"Roland?" came a voice. He startled and turned to the doorway, the Fairy Princess he'd been watching all evening was standing there and she smiled at him.  
  
  
"Yes?" he asked, a little impatiently. She failed to hide another smile at his obvious attempt to appear nonchalant.  
  
  
"Happy Birthday," she said to him quietly, "I have a gift for you."  
  
  
He watched her as she came closer, his gaze following her down as she slowly lowered herself to her knees and smiled coyly up at him....

  
  
  
  
*

=THE END=


End file.
